


Sweet As Candy

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candy, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This is based off a prompt given to me by @khadij-al-kubra on Tumblr. Prompt line: "Do you really need all that candy?"





	Sweet As Candy

Patton pushed his shopping cart towards the seasonal aisle, a look of determination on his face. He was a man on a mission. His face lit up when he saw all the candy the store had on display. "Oh, the kids will all be so excited! I should probably get a good variety of things, to make sure everyone gets something they like," he thought.

His friend and co-worker Emile had thought Patton's idea of hosting an Easter Egg Hunt was a good one, and offered to get the plastic eggs they'd need. Patton was in charge of candy.

Patton hummed as he grabbed as many different kinds of candy as he could find, nearly filling his basket. Just as he went to grab yet another bag of assorted chocolates, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, there you are, sweetheart. I got what I needed. You about ready to go?" Patton turned to see his husband Virgil walk up the aisle towards him, faded purple hair mostly hidden by the hood of his jacket. He held a bottle of body wash in one hand and a box of hair dye in the other.

Patton hugged him tightly. "Yepp, I'm all set!" Virgil smiled warmly as he hugged him back, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. He gently pulled away and went to set his things down. His eyes widened. 

"Whoa. Do you really need all that candy?" Virgil put his things to one side and began counting the bags. "There's like 20 bags of candy in here, Pat."

Patton gave his husband a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Well, I wanted to be sure we have enough! Most of those kids are having a really rough time, and this will give them something to look forward to. I want to make sure they're able to get as much as they'd like."

Virgil shook his head but reached for Patton's hand, letting out a small laugh. "You're amazing, love. You've got a heart of gold and you're as sweet as all this candy."

Patton giggled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Virgil on the lips. "Thank you, stormcloud. Your support means a lot to me. I love you, I love my job, and I love those kids."

"I know you do, sweetheart. It's part of what makes you so amazing." He nodded towards the basket again. "Although you might want to let Picani know that he's gonna need to get a lot of eggs."

"Oh yeah... heh. I should probably do that. Well, let's go cash out and I'll give him a call when we get home."

Together they walked towards the front of the store, towards the cash registers. The cashier gave them a friendly smile and asked about all the candy.

"Oh, it's for an Easter Egg Hunt my office is doing for the kids," Patton explained. "I work as a therapist and one of my co-workers is helping me get everything, and they'll help me set up for this weekend. I know the kiddos will be so excited!"

"Well, isn't that lovely! That sure is a nice thing for you to be doing, and with your own money, too." The cashier glanced around, then whispered conspiratorially, "I'm not normally supposed to do this, but here." She typed something into the computer and the total dropped by nearly $20. Patton thanked her and gave the surprised cashier a hug. "You two have a wonderful weekend!"

"We will, thank you! You too! Patton waved at her before he and Virgil exited the store. Virgil unlocked the car and helped Patton unload the cart.

"That sure was nice of the cashier to do that for us!"

"Yeah, it was, but honestly I'm not surprised. You do seem to have that particular effect on people." Virgil mused as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"What do you mean?" Virgil waited until Patton buckled up before pulling out of the parking spot and driving off.

"You just bring out the best in people. You're a big ball of sunshine and it makes everyone around you shine just a little brighter." Virgil blushed and cast a glance at his husband, who was blushing as well, a hand clasped to his chest.

"Aw, stormcloud, you're too sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you, love. Not as sweet as you."


End file.
